In Recent Memory
by fewords
Summary: Katara lost her bad memories of the Fire Nation in general and of Zuko in particular. Will it give a chance to build a relationship between Zuko and Katara?    The action takes place somewhere in the middle of the first season. 100% pure Zutara.
1. The Stranger

_**Salute everyone!**_

_**My mother tongue is not English, so please excuse possible mistakes. Hope they won't detract from your enjoyment of reading :)**_

**1. The stranger**

Sokka felt a severe headache; he opened his eyes and realized that something was wrong. Suddenly he remembered what had happened yesterday. "KATARA!" he cried. "One more storm, nothing special except we lost Katara,"Sokka was weeping.

/-

Zuko stood on the forecastle looking into the distance. He had been searching for the Avatar for so long, and now he had missed him. Again.

"Good news, nephew, the storm has passed away," Iroh came up to the nephew. "Sometimes destiny gives us signs…."

"Bla-bla-bla," Zuko yawned. "If you are so clever, why did you slip on a wet floor and sprain your wrist?"

"There is a purpose of everything," Iroh beamed at the Prince.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" Zuko was tired of all that stuff.

"Sometimes you just need to wait to see what destiny has prepared for you," Iron didn't give up.

"Oh, sure... If I stay over here, the defenseless Avatar will come to me," Zuko folded his hands at his chest. There was a tone of mockery in his voice.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" one of the soldiers shouted. "Actually, it's a woman!" the second one added. "Actually, it's the waterbender…" Zuko whispered. Her chest was moving up and down; she was breathing.

"HEH!" Zuko saw that the soldier was hoisting her up in a gruff manner. "You are an idiot! Be careful!" No, Zuko didn't take care of the waterbender. He just needed to keep her alive: she could tell where the Avatar was.

The Prince picked out the unconscious girl and suddenly realized how small she was.

_And this is THE waterbender… _he couldn't believe that this miniature had ruined his plans.

"Prince, what are going to do?" Iroh's voice broke the thoughts.

"Throw her inboard."

"Prince, you shouldn't throw ladies inboard. It's dishonored behavior," Iroh told quietly.

"LADY? This annoying girl is LADY?" Zuko began to boil. "Uncle, I suppose you didn't peruse who she is."

"I did, Prince. I have also observed that our guest is sopping wet, and she needs a good rest."

The only thing stopping Zuko from demonstrating to his Uncle what rest he would like to give this waterbender was the mind _She can tell where the Avatar is._

Finally Zuko got mad, "You are a crazy old man! You understand nothing!"

"My _no_understanding_ predicted the appearance of this girl. You can throw her inboard and spend two more years for the Avatar search, or you can try to believe and see what will be next."

Zuko grated teeth, "Fine. What do you suggest?"

"Provide her the captain's room…" Iroh started.

"MY CABIN?" Zuko interrupted in a fury. If the nephew didn't love his uncle so much, it would be the last Iroh's words.

"… and if you don't want she would die from some disease she must be changed into dry clothes," Iroh remained unappalled.

"Who's going to do it?" Zuko answered with a sarcastic twinkle in his eyes. There weren't women in the ship, and the soldiers became excited.

"You are."

"WHAAA…" Zuko couldn't even finish the outcry.

"Well, I hardly change my own clothes with my dislocate wrist. Of course, you are able to commit the task to one of these men who has been lonely in a sea for a long time…"

"I get it. Fine" Zuko made a face. " Stupid Avatar. Stupid waterbender. Stupid male soldiers, Stupid Iroh." Zuko repeated it again and again while leaving to his room with the unconscious girl.

Zuko was sitting on the floor in his room, between a bad and a door. He took away all water stuff. _So the little witch can't attack me when she will wake up. Or can she? _ Zuko didn't know. _Anyway, I'm a powerful firebender, I can beat some girl._

He had to give her his favorite tunic: it was the only item that was clean. And it made Zuko so crazy. He was trying to calm down, but the only thought he could focus on was "Stu-u-u-upid. Stu-u-u-upid."

Suddenly he saw a movement: the girl was awaking. She sat up and looked around. When she saw Zuko's face, she shuddered.

_She's afraid of me. _Zuko smugly grinned. But then he got nervous. The girl stared at his scar like she saw it for the first time. It was disagreeable to him… and strange.

In the end Katara looked directly in the Zuko's eye and asked "Who are you?"


	2. A good man

**Thank you for your approval! It's inspiring me… I tried to add some descriptions. But more words, more mistakes :))**

**2. A good man**

"WHO AM I?" Zuko inquired standing up. "I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation! Where is the Avatar?"

The girl glanced around again and looked perplexedly at the firebender, "Who is the Avatar?"

"Don't play with me," Zuko's voice was baleful.

"Which game?" Katara asked with an interest.

Zuko growled and run out of the room. He backed in a minute carrying a cup of water. Having put the cup down on a table, he turned to Katara. He took a step toward the bed and looked down at the girl. Abruptly she saw a burst of flame right in front of her eyes.

The waterbender sprang to feet and leaned toward to Zuko, "I don't know who you think you are, but never ever do that again!" She slapped his in the face.

Prince was benumbed by the first shock; his eyes blinked rapidly. The firebender couldn't find a word.

_I'm a powerful firebender. I have been fighting for hundreds of times. I'm one of the best! And I have been slapped on my own ship in my own cabin by the girl dressed in my own favorite tunic. It's ridiculous and sooo dishonored… _The blinking became more rapid. _I have already lost my honor once. This couldn't happen again._

Zuko recovered from the shock. He was hesitating. _What should I do to restore the honor: use the chance to find the Avatar or kill the waterbender immediately_?Someone knocked at the door, but Zuko didn't respond.

Standing on the bed, the waterbender became higher than Zuko. She put her hands on her hip looking rudely at the Prince.

_Bloody hell! She is staring at me like I am the one who has stepped out of line! _The firebender was heavy breathing, his muscles started to strain; the room grew hotter and hotter.

The door opened, and the old man poked head around the door. "It's time to drink tea," he joyfully told.

"IT'S NOT TIME TO DO IT!" Zuko didn't turn back.

"You are right, Prince. It's not time to do _it_." The old man came to the firebender; put hand on his shoulder and squeezed, not hard enough to cause pain, but hard enough to make Zuko stop bending.

"Hello! My name is Iroh. I guess you've already known my nephew Zuko," Iroh told kindly smiling. "We found you in the sea. You must have been lucky to stay alive."

_You are obviously lucky to stay alive. _Zuko was still being hold by Iroh.

"Hello… My name is… Actually I don't know what my name is…" the girl answered with diffidence.

"We don't know what happened to you during the storm. There could be something that has caused memory loss," Iroh thought aloud. "We need to give you a name. What's about 'Katara'? It's a lovely name for a lovely girl," the old man smiled mystically.

_Uncle, you are being preposterous! _Zuko went bug-eyed; he was unable to believe his ears_._ The old man felt Prince's shoulder became hotter.

"Hmm… 'Katara' is great!" the girl's face was brightening. _There's something about the name_.

"Prince," Iroh turned to Zuko; he felt that the shoulder was still very hot. "It's a great honor to be a guest on your ship."

_Fine._ Zuko gritted his teeth_. You'll pay later, the waterbender._

The old man gave hand to Katara, "Now, when we've all met, we can drink some tea."

Zuko had been waiting while Uncle and the girl came out the room, and then followed them.

They were going through corridors. Zuko was still following Iroh and Katara.

_Why didn't she use water, which I had brought, for a counterattack? She is playing with us_. Zuko needed to talk to Uncle, but Iroh was busy speaking with the girl. Prince couldn't hear what they were talking about. _How can he be so friendly with this hysterical girl?_ Zuko was rubbing his cheek.

A noise broke his thoughts. The firebender looked around: they had already come to the dining room. It was meal time, and almost all of the soldiers were there. They had turned their eyes towards the waterbender and were whistling. The tunic was big to her; one of the shoulder straps slipped off and revealed Katara's shoulder. The soldiers were excited seeing the girl. Suddenly one of them jumped to Katara and put his hand out to touch her body.

Zuko frowned. _No matter who the girl is, every man must respect women in this way!_ He intercepted soldier's hand and growled, "Anyone who tries to do so will have to deal with me!"

"Thank you," Katara told quietly.

Zuko didn't even look at her. "Uncle, I'm not thirsty," the firebender slammed the door as he left.

/-

Zuko stood on the deck looking down into the water. The sun was going down; Zuko's eyes reflected the darkness of the sea.

_Uncle makes much of the girl as if she is a good friend._ _Unthinkable! It's an absurd situation. I must be sleeping. When I was waiting for her awakening I must have… _"…slept," the last word was spoken aloud.

The firebender was repeating hopefully, "…slept…slept…slapped."_ SLAPPED! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?_ Zuko twitched and touched his cheek. _I'm clearly not sleeping._

The firebender heard a sound of steps. He looked up eyes and saw Iroh alone.

"Where is she?" Zuko inquired harshly.

"Katara is walking around," Iroh's voice was calm, "With no guards."

_An absurdity carried to its ultimate._ The young firebender felt overtired. "You trust her, don't you?" he asked dully.

"We were talking for quite a long time, I would recognize a lie."

"How can you be so sure?" Zuko wished he hadn't asked. _I can be sure in destiny. _The nephew yawned. _Uncle,_ _I know everything you are going to say. And it's even more boring if I tell it myself._

"I have recognized," the Prince added quickly.

"What are the colors of Katara's eyes?"

"Have no idea…" Zuko was shocked by the question.

"They have amazing blue color. If you haven't even seen what lies on the surface, how can you see what's going on deep down inside?" Iroh inquired softly.

The Prince made no answer.

/-

Katara backed to the Zuko's room. She remembered the words Iroh had told her while they had been going to the dining room: "My nephew has gone through a lot of hardships. He lost his mother. His father-son relationship is complicated. The only home he has now is the ship. Zuko is just tired. Sometimes he overreacts, but he doesn't mean to do it."

Katara felt guilty about her own overreaction. _There is no doubt his act is not allowed. But I shouldn't have slapped him; I should have wondered what was going on. He has given me his cabin; he stopped that soldier in the dining room. It seems like he's a good man._

She went to the door; she was going to find Zuko and apologize to him. Suddenly door opened, and Katara faced to the firebender in the doorway. Their bodies were so close that she felt their hearts were beating asynchronously. Their eyes met for a second. Before he passed into the room, she had got a repulsive look.

Zuko turned back to the waterbender and started to collect personal belongings.

"I'm sorry," Katara broke the silence.

Zuko answered nothing.

"I'm talking to you!" Katara grasped his arm that was drawn back immediately.

"Don't touch anything over here," Zuko's voice was gelid. He came out the room.

/-

Iroh suggested his room; but it had been smoked by jasmine tea so much so that Zuko felt a headache sleeping there. It was raining outside so the firebender couldn't sleep on the deck either. He had to sleep with the soldiers.

"ZZZ"

The prince couldn't sleep when someone was snoring so loud.

"ZZZ ZZZZZ"

Zuko turned on the left side. _I'm missing my quiet cabin so much..._

"ZZZ ZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZ"

Zuko turned on the right side. _When I used to meet her as a waterbender, I just didn't like her._

"ZZZ ZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Zuko covered head with a pillow. _Now she is like a regular non-bender girl, and I hate her!_

_Hope, Uncle knows what he talks about… _The prince couldn't but admit that Iroh was definitely right about one thing_. She has amazing eyes._


	3. A Long Day

**3. A Long Day**

Zuko was pushing food around the plate. He had barely slept last night, and it made him feel terrible. Smiling Iroh entered the dining room, "Good morning!"

"Morning," the nephew answered with a snarl.

"Is anything wrong?" the old man sat down near the young firebender.

"Let me think about it…" Zuko rolled his eyes up. "I can't sleep because my cabin is occupied by the girl who actually is my enemy. That girl is supposed to tell where the Avatar is, but she doesn't even know who the Avatar is. Why do you think anything's wrong?" Zuko's voice was peevish. "And the food is trash. Life couldn't be better!" he moved away the plate.

"Life could be worse. We might not have a meal at all," Iroh pull back the plate. "If Katara doesn't remember, it doesn't mean that she isn't able to remember. The brain is amazing thing; it as a vast storage facility with endless rows of filing cabinets full of memories. If these cabinets have been closed, there must be keys that are able to unlock. We just need to find the keys."

"What's your plan?" Zuko looked sadly at the plate.

"Some memories are associated with emotions. A smell, or a sound, or a texture, or an image - anything can invoke memories. Sometimes former daily activities may trigger memories," Iroh was thinking loud. "What did Katara usually do when she used to be a waterbender?"

"Hmm…" Zuko turned the grin on Iroh, "She ruined my plans and my life. She has been doing that since she appeared here. It seems it doesn't help to recall."

"You are the connection between her forgotten and present life; you can be the trigger. You should spend more time together, and you have to speak with her." Before the nephew could respond, Uncle added, "The sooner she remembers, the sooner you can get your life back to normal."

Zuko shook his head slowly, "Is there any other way?"

"There is one more method," Iroh seemed to consider a moment. "Muscle memory is extremely powerful. Trouble is, if you both start fighting, it can involve very strong negative emotions. Her suddenly released anger can give her great power. I don't recommend fighting with an extremely furious waterbender in the open sea. "

Zuko believed he was a powerful firebender. He wasn't afraid of fighting with some waterbender. But then the prince remembered the slap. _Who knows what else she can do? Uncle may be right._

"You shouldn't expect much out of these attempts immediately. It may take weeks, months, or years for recovery to occur."

"I can't wait for so long!"

At that moment Katara came into the dining room.

"Good morning!" Iroh mouth softened in a smile.

The waterbender was fascinating. Her long hair framed her fresh face; her large blue eyes were shining. Katara's appearance enraged Zuko. He moved away the plate, "I'm not going to eat rubbish."

"We are going to meditate today. Will you join us there?" Iroh asked Zuko as the prince was going to leave.

_The sooner she remembers, the sooner I can get my life back to normal. _That thought delighted Zuko, "I'll be there."

/-

After breakfast Katara and Iroh went on the deck. They saw Zuko fixing something. The sun rose from the sea, and in the light of day the waterbender saw that there were dark circles under his eyes.

"I suppose we shouldn't distract the prince," Iroh invited Katara to sit down; then he sat down himself. The girl and the old man started to play Pai Sho.

Sometimes Katara gave Zuko a brief look. He was tied up with something every time.

"It seems that the prince tries to do everything on the ship," she remarked.

"He tries to make lives of his people easier."

The sun was hot; Katara felt it on the back of his neck. She shot Zuko one more look: the sweat trickle down his back as he cleaned the deck. Katara was charmed by his kindness.

/-

Later that day Iroh and the young benders were in a meditation room.

"Meditation relaxes the body and calms the mind," Iroh lighted candles to help create a meditative atmosphere. "All techniques are means to the same final target, to empty the mind from thoughts, discover the real 'I'."

He sat down on the floor leaning his back to Zuko and Katara. "Sit down; relax your body, feelings and thoughts. A few minutes of calm deep rhythmical breaths will make you more relaxed. Imagine the sound of running water."

Katara followed Iroh's advice but it totally didn't work for her; she was just boring. The girl looked out of the corner of her eye at Zuko sitting nearby. It was the first opportunity she had had to take a good look at him. He was well built with broad shoulders. The light coming from the candles was soft and showed his muscles off. He was very attractive in this mood, powerful and peaceful.

Zuko felt her look. His head turned towards Katara, "What?"

"Your Highness, please be quiet," Iroh said without turning back.

"I…" the young firebender tried to defend himself.

"We will be glad to hear your thoughts later, but we are trying to empty the mind from thoughts," Iroh's eyes were closed.

Zuko gave a savage look at Katara. She felt shy and kept silence.

Katara hadn't seen his scar before he turned towards her. _When I saw him first, I was afraid of his scar, but now I have forgotten about it... The scar_ _doesn't make him look less attractive._ She didn't notice how she had turned her head to gaze at him again.

"What?" Zuko's face became feral.

"Shhh," Iroh was stoned.

_Stop looking at him, girl!_ Katara told to herself and closed her eyes. She was trying to focus. _The sound of running water, the sound of running water. _Something was going on. Katara began to feel rising worry. _Zuko…_

Katara glanced in dismay at him.

"WHAT NOW?" Zuko turned towards the waterbender; her face was utterly strange to him.

_Why does she look puzzled? If only she… No way. _He couldn't believe that the first attempt was successful. S_he must be remembering!_ He concluded finally.

The prince looked around the room thinking about possible ways to attack. He was also calculating Iroh's chances. Zuko's face turned slightly toward the door. His mind was working out all the alternatives. His muscles started to strain; he was ready to start fighting.

"Zuko," Katara leaned toward him and stammered. The sound of running water obviously invoked… "Where is the nearest bathroom?"

"The  
>second<br>door  
>down<br>the  
>corridor<br>on  
>the<br>left," Zuko was banging his head against the floor.

/-

Katara was returning to the meditation room. Suddenly she heard screams. The prince passed by her; there was something shining in his hand. She saw Iroh.

Katara grasped Iroh's hand, "What is going on?"

"One of the soldiers has gone by the board. He has been caught in a fishnet," the old man answered out of breath.

The waterbender and Iroh followed Zuko. As they run out the deck, the young firebender jumped down into the sea. A sword flashed in the air. Katara quickly leaned over the side of the ship craning her neck to see what was going on. The water was limpid so she could see what was happening.

The soldier caught in the fishnet was underwater. Zuko had dived; he was trying to cut the fishnet with the sword. Suddenly his movements became slow. There were less and less air bubbles rising to the surface. Two men were sinking to the bottom.

"The water is very cold; Zuko must be cramped," Iroh whispered; he dug his fingers into the board. He was going to jump down. Katara hold the old man; she shrilled, "You can't help him anyway!"

A strange feeling descended upon her._ It's just not right_. The waterbender didn't understand what was wrong. _Zuko is more trained than I am; I even don't know if I can swim. Why do I have a strong feeling that I am the one who has to do something about it?_

There were no rising air bubbles.

Katara shut her eyes tight. _NO! THEY CAN'T JUST DIE!_

Suddenly Zuko felt a warm current pushing him up; he braced up and cut the fishnet in the end. In a moment two men floated to the surface. In another moment they were hoisted up.

As Katara opened her eyes, she saw Zuko's look. There was something strange in his eyes. He noticed her labored breathing, and a wild guess came into his mind. _Waterbending?_ _No, it's impossible. If she remembered who she is, she would have never saved me._

/-

Zuko entered into the dining room. The fact that hadn't seen Katara since the accident made him feel better. It had been past two, or three, or four hours; Zuko lost track of time. Suddenly he smelled something delicious.

"Prince, you have to taste it!" Iroh flourished his arm. He was sitting at the table alone.

_In praise of dragons, there is no the girl, so I'll not have to deal with her._ Zuko stepped toward the table, sat down and took a piece of food.

"EXCELLENT!" A wave of pleasure flowed through the young firebender. He almost forgot that food could delight. "Have I sunk and gone to a better world where people have amazing taste?" he turned towards Iroh.

The old man laughed, "Katara cooked it. You'll not believe that the dish is made of our everyday fish!"

"Unbelievable", Zuko choked, "Unbelievable that she dared!"

"I wanted to do something for you," the young firebender didn't notice Katara's coming in. "You do a lot of things for your people. You have taken care of me…"

"Mind your tongue!" Zuko was spitting out. "I've never taken care of you! I just don't want dishonored behavior on my ship!" He flung away the plate.

Katara's heart sank to her stomach; she ran out of the dining room with no answer.

"Do you want to say anything about destiny or my bad manners?" Infuriated, Zuko looked at Iroh.

"I don't. You are absolutely right. You are not taking care of Katara now," Iroh sighed deeply. "Unfortunately," he added under his breath.

"She is our enemy, I want to use her! It's dishonest to make her think that I take care of her," Zuko's lips set stubbornly.

"That _enemy_ has saved your life today," the change in Iroh's tone was drastic.

Zuko shuddered, "So why her memories have not been recalled during her waterbending?"

"The bending basis is innate. It doesn't involve memory. I think she doesn't know what she has done; the process was unconscious."

Zuko looked silently at the plate.

/-

Blinking back her tears, Katara was running through the corridors.

_Why does it move me to tears?_ The waterbender didn't know the answer._ Zuko is nobody to me. I don't know who he is. I don't know who the people on the ship are. But they are the only people I've met since I regained consciousness. Now they are like my family... I don't want to lose contact with any of them. _By some reason the thought about a family and a loss made her feel terrible. Katara burst into tears.

/-

Zuko was coming back to the soldiers' cabin. The only wish he had was to forget about the horrible day as quickly as possible. Passing by his cabin, Zuko fetched a deep sigh. Suddenly he heard a noise inside the room. He listened to it: the girl was weeping.

_DAMMIT!_ Zuko couldn't stand women's' tears. He paused not knowing what to do. The firebender stepped towards the door; there became silence. Zuko was going to pass away, but he heard crying again. _Stupid waterbender._

Zuko knocked at the door. Nobody answered.

"I'm coming in," he opened the door.

Katara was sitting on the bed with her back to the door. She pulled her knees to her chest and held them tight. Her shoulders were trembling.

Zuko stood in the doorway, "It has been a long day. Stop crying so it could finally end."

Katara made no answer; she was still weeping.

Zuko came to the waterbender and sat down nearby. "Listen," as he sat on the bed, he felt so much tired. Zuko leaned back against the wall; almost at once his eyes began to close. "I don't know what…"

With one quick move Katara turned back and rushed to Zuko. She circled his neck with her arms. The waterbender buried her face in his chest sobbing brokenly. Zuko wanted to push the girl off, but his muscles disobeyed: the firebender was rapidly falling into sleep. He felt her tears on his chest. _This is the stupidest waterbender in the whole world. _The last thing Zuko had felt before he conked out was that he was covered with a blanket.


	4. Naked

**4. Naked**

Katara covered Zuko and got out of the bed to turn off the light. Having put out the fire, she slipped toward the floor. The girl didn't know what she should do next. She stared into darkness. Katara recognized the contours of Zuko sleeping on the bed; she closed her eyes. The girl wanted some sleep but she couldn't go back to the bed when Zuko was there. The waterbender could find and ask the old man, but she didn't want to disturb him. _Iroh does so much for me_.

The girl opened her eyes. _Did the bed grow in distance?_ She rubbed her eyes in amazement. _It must be_ _seemed. _No, the bed moved off further from her. Katara sprang to her feet – the bed moved away. She took a step toward it – the bed moved away again. The girl was running toward it – the bed was receding from her. Suddenly the floor turned into the sloping surface on which Katara started to glide down into a mist. She screamed but there was no sound. The waterbender was sinking in the mist. She started to suffocate and woke up. It was just a nightmare. The girl had napped sitting on the floor.

Katara stared into darkness recognizing the contours of Zuko. It was the same picture she had seen in the dream. "Zuko?" she whispered. _No answer. Sure. _Katara smiled sadly to herself. _I reckon_ _whether he is sleeping or not, he won't answer. _She noticed Zuko didn't like to talk to her. _He obviously tries to keep distance between us_.

Katara looked into darkness. Perhaps it was foolish to feel nervous about the dream, but she couldn't shake it. Her body reacted before her mind did. She darted to the bed and nestled against Zuko. Katara froze waiting for him to yell at her and push her away. She listened to Zuko's steady breathing; he was actually sleeping. Katara closed her eyes trying to fall asleep.

/-

Zuko spread on the bed and stretched out himself. His eyes were still closed. The prince felt so fresh as if he had been sleeping for almost a month. The firebender yawned and slowly cracked his eyes open_. My room… What am I doing in my room?_ Zuko suddenly remembered the last evening. He jumped out from the bed and looked around seeking for the girl. The bed was empty; the room was empty; Katara was gone.

/-

As Zuko came out on the deck, he was blinded by the bright sunlight. It was deep afternoon. The firebender shielded his eyes with his hand. "Why did nobody wake me up?" he noticed a soldier.

"The guest asked us not to wake you up, sir."

The prince almost forgot to breathe, "Did you obey some girl?" Zuko couldn't believe he was asking this question. "It's treason," a flame of fire occurred in his hand.

The soldier turned pale, "The Dragon of the West encouraged her..."

The firebender raised his arm upward and fired down. He burned a hole in the deck near the soldier. "Do you know where they are?"

/-

The young firebender flew into Uncle's room. Iroh and Katara were sitting at a low tea table opposite one another. The waterbender was reaching out her arm to take a cup of tea. Zuko moved quickly to the girl throwing himself between her and Iroh. The prince covered both of Katara's hands with his own. He bent over the girl and asked slowly in a low dangerous voice, "How dare you command my people?"

"Prince–,"

"I do want to talk to you, Uncle," the nephew interrupted Iroh without turning his back. Zuko's eyes locked on Katara, "Lately."

"I didn't command, I asked," the girl was trying to jerk her hands out of his grasp, "You needed a rest."

"You have no idea what I need," Zuko strained the words through his teeth; his hands got hotter and hotter.

Suddenly Katara stopped all attempts to free her hands. "You are right. I really don't know what you need," she said docile, "Why don't you tell me?"

Zuko wondered at her compliance. He looked perplexedly at Iroh.

"It's not bad idea, Prince. It will help to prevent some future conflicts."

Zuko shifted his gaze toward Katara realizing they were too close. He took his hands away, stepped back and asked, "Do you know there are four nations? Do you know who the benders are?"

"Yes, Iroh told me."

"Do you know there is a war?" Zuko asked one more question.

Katara's eyes wide opened, "War?"

"There's the war between the nations," Zuko started to pace the room. "If I find the Avatar, it will help to finally finish the war. The Avatar is a man who can control all four elements, so it's not easy to find and catch him. And you make things even worse."

"War is awful… How did it start?"

Zuko stopped and gave Katara a scowl, "Never mind. The point is, it must be finished as soon as possible–"

He didn't end his speech: a low sound demanded their attention. Katara noticed that Iroh and Zuko exchanged looks. "What is this?" she asked.

"The signal that there is a ship on the horizon," Iroh answered standing up, "We have to go."

As Zuko run out the door, he told in a firm voice, "You", he looked at Katara, "Back to my room and stay there until given permission to leave. It's an order."

"Order?" the girl clearly indicated she didn't like it.

"Katara, there is the war," Iroh spoke softly. "Anything can happen if an untrained person disobeys captain's orders. It's not about only you, it's about the safety of all people aboard."

"I didn't think in this aspect," Katara said quietly. "You are right," she nodded in agreement, "I'll be waiting for you."

/-

Iroh and Zuko went up on the deck in anxious silence. Having taken a spyglass, Uncle gazed into the distance. "That's the Commander Zhao's ship," he said without enthusiasm.

This was a meeting Zuko wanted to miss. He had never liked Zhao.

They had a few minutes before the ships would meet. Zuko decided to ask a question burning in his mind. There were two burning questions actually.

_About to obey the Dragon of the West during my absence, there is no doubt. But what was Uncle thinking about when he encouraged the waterbender within sight of my people_? The conversation was supposed to be hard. The young firebender decided to start with something more simple, "You talk to the waterbender a lot. Why didn't you tell her about the war?"

Iroh took the spyglass away and looked closely at the nephew, "I don't know the right way to talk about the war."

"You were there when I told her. It wasn't difficult."

"Do you think your way was right?"

"Positive," Zuko chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell Katara that it is the Fire Nation who has started the war?"

"I think it isn't worth mentioning," Zuko's heart swayed.

"You think it isn't worth mentioning or do you want to think that it isn't worth mentioning?"

"SHIPS MOORED!" one of the soldiers shouted.

For the first time ever Zuko was glad that Zhao made an appearance: it broke down the dialogue that suddenly became difficult to the young firebender. Having greeted the commander, Zuko sank into his thoughts.

Uncle was right. Sometimes the nephew wanted to think that it wasn't worth mentioning. Zuko was taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history. The war was their way of sharing this greatness with the rest of the world. These things had been ingrained in Zuko's mind since his birth.

Growing up, he noticed that it wasn't always true. The behavior of the Fire Nation wasn't always honorable; the occupied people Zuko had seen were afraid of the Fire Nation. There was no greatness. _I am not sure about basic things in which I am supposed to be sure as the Crown Prince. There is something not right about it_. Zuko had strong internal conflict between his thoughts and his emotions, and he had always repressed it. _Somehow it is hard to repress the thoughts without getting emotional._ But he had to: the thoughts were inexcusably awful; they were treason. _If anybody knows, I will definitively lose everything. _Zuko took a deep breath_. I just have no choice._

"What do you think, Prince?" Zhao's voice plunged into Zuko's mind.

"What?" Zuko found he was lost in thought.

"Oh, these youths," Iroh laughed, "They always have their heads in the clouds. Commander Zhao asked if you minded me being a guest on his ship. He has wanted to be a guest on your ship, but I have been wanting for a long time to be a guest on the commander's ship." Iroh made an accent on the last part of the last sentence.

Zuko doubted that Uncle had ever wanted to be a guest on Zhao's ship. _Guest! If Zhao stays on my ship, he'll meet _my_ guest sooner or later. He can recognize her._

"Uncle, if you have been wanting for a long time to be a guest on the commander's ship, it will be wrong not to use the opportunity."

"Great!" Iroh was shining, "Commander, do you mind me talking to Prince alone before my leaving?"

"Do you guys have any secrets?" Zhao asked with a smile that Zuko didn't like.

Iroh laughed again, "I just thought that the commander wouldn't be interesting to hear a reminder about some clothes left in a laundry."

/-

Zuko knocked briefly and opened the door.

"Is everything fine?" Katara stood up from the bed. Her face tightened with anxiety.

The firebender didn't want to answer, but he had to tell her about Iroh's leaving anyway, so he muttered, "It was one of the Fire Nation ship. Uncle sailed away on it."

Zuko threw the fabric to the waterbender, "You were dressed in it when we found you."

Katara caught the cloth and looked at the textile holding it in her hands. It reminded her nothing. She raised her eyes and saw Zuko still standing in the doorway, "Are you going to stay?"

"What's the problem?" Zuko looked straight in her eyes. "_A smell, a sound, a texture, an image - all can invoke memories_." It was as though the prince heard Iroh's voice. _If you remember who you are, I want to be here to stop your attacks immediately._

Katara stared in amazement at Zuko. "I don't want you to see me naked," the girl felt weird explaining simple things.

"Naked?" the firebender shrugged his shoulders, "No big deal."

The girl's eyebrows went up.

"I've already seen you naked," as Zuko told he grinned. The firebender folded his arms at his chest, leaned against the door jamb and stared directly at the girl.

Katara's mouth dropped open then she managed to stop gasping. She was trying to find a word. Zuko was rather attractive young man. Katara was still charmed by his kindness to his people. She had felt comfortable being in one bed with him last night. Therefore, the girl didn't deny herself it was possible that they used to be together. This thought was so surprising that Katara didn't know how to react.

Zuko found pleasure in her bewilderment. He was offended by the slap. Now he had a chance to give it back to the girl. Zuko came slowly within arm's length of Katara and looked down upon at her. His eyes started to slide down her body. The firebender curled his lip in a supercilious smile and said in an ugly voice, "You have a nevus below your–"

"Knock it off!" Katara tried to cover her body with her arms. She wasn't hurt by the fact he had seen her naked. She was hurt by the rude way he was speaking about it. Katara's face was too pale, and Zuko saw the anxiety she was trying to hide. She shrank up like a frightened animal.

_Now you see how it feels to be insulted!_

Suddenly something faltered inside Zuko. She looked so helpless that a wave of shame rushed through him. No, 'shame' wasn't a strong enough word for what he felt. _It's all not right._

"Relax," Zuko put his arms down. The smirk vanished from his face. His usual voice back, "As I told it wasn't big deal. I just changed your clothes into dry ones when we found you."

"Why was it you?" Katara's voice was trembling.

"Uncle hurt his wrist. Of course, I was able to commit the task to one of these men who have been lonely in the ocean for a long time…"

"I get it. Fine," Katara grumbled.

Zuko smiled: this dialogue reminded him the dialogue between him and Uncle a couple days ago.

"Don't imagine that!"

"I DON'T!" Zuko stamped the floor.

"So why are you smiling?"

"None of your business," Zuko said with a stoned face. _I didn't._ He was thinking. _But now I've started. Dammit, silly girl! _For the first time in this conversation he stopped to look at the girl.

Zuko had lied to Katara. It was a kind of big deal. He wasn't inexperienced. He had seen naked women before, but they were from the Fire Nation. Katara was from the Water tribe. Her shapes were different, and Zuko obviously liked them. He felt the redness was going to flood his cheeks.

"Why do you always make things worse?" Zuko burst out trying to hide his unexpected embarrassment. He was success: the girl didn't comprehend what initiated the question.

Katara was still injured by Zuko's rudeness. However she couldn't but admit that there was one instance where she thought she had made things worse. "I'm sorry for the slap," Katara still felt guilty for it.

Zuko considered giving her no answer but then he remembered the wave. "Apology accepted," he forced himself to speak. It reminded Zuko dialogues between him and Iroh again. Zuko often did something and then apologized to Iron for it. _Uncle…_ A smile touched his lips again. The smile was so delightful that Katara couldn't refrain from noticing it, "Your smile is very charming."

"Seriously, why are you so annoying?" Zuko exploded.

Katara didn't answer for a long moment. Finally she said gazing out at the wall, "Imagine you don't know who you are, so you are unsure about everything."

_I am not sure about basic things in which I am supposed to be sure as the Crown Prince._

"There is the only thing that gives you the shadow of stability, but there is also something wrong about it. So you have strong internal conflict between trying to keep this shadow of stability and at the same time repressing the sense of wrongness."

_There is something not right about it..._ _Somehow it is hard to repress the thoughts without getting emotional._

"I know you don't like me. I feel it's wrong to annoy you, but you are the only world I have. You are my shadow of stability. I do wish I could leave you alone but I just can't. Otherwise I will definitively lose everything. I just have no choice."

_I will definitively lose everything._ _I just have no choice._

"I don't know if you understand me," Katara finished her speech and looked at Zuko.

He understood her more than she could imagine. The firebender unconsciously raised his eyes up at the waterbender; their looks met. In his golden eyes Katara saw nothing but compassion, empathy and pain. She took his hands; they were surprisingly cold. Zuko didn't take her hands back but he also didn't pull them away.

He was affected: his enemy shared the similar feeling that he couldn't tell even Iroh. Zuko felt it was high time to leave the room: one more Katara's word – he wouldn't be able to fight with her if she remembered. Zuko needed some private time to restore. His hands slipped out of hers. "I'll be outside," the firebender told quietly and quitted the room.

Katara watched him go realizing that she had also seen him naked. She had seen his naked soul.


	5. Unconscious

**Thank you guys for the reviews and following! It inspires when you know that people like what you do. Sorry that it takes so long to write a new chapter…**

**5. Unconscious**

Gazing into space in front of him, Zuko closed the door and leaned his back against it. _That annoying enemy has become not so much annoying and not so much enemy. There's so much to think about_. Zuko closed his eyes but saw Katara's shapes. He opened his eyes quickly. _However, she is still silly! _Frustrated, he drummed his fingers against the door.

"I'm not ready yet," Katara's voice was heard.

_Dammit! _The firebender curled his fingers inwards and crossed his hands on his chest. He frowned_. Zuko, take control of yourself_!_ Just keep the plan, so you can get your life back to normal._

He took a deep breath. _First, I need to know if she remembers who she is. Fire her again? _Zuko looked back at the closed door. _I'm not in the mood to observe her hysteria again. It seems she's sorry about the slap, but no one can trust her. I need a new way to recognize if her bender abilities back._

Zuko began to pace about the corridor. No thought came into his mind. _What would Uncle do? _Zuko scratched his head._ Drink tea, I suppose._ The nephew chuckled. _Whatever happens, Uncle always drinks tea. _Suddenly the firebender stopped. _Bingo!_

"You," Zuko realized that his tongue had frozen, and speech was almost impossible. He cleared throat. "You," it sounded much better, "Want some tea?"

"No, thanks."

_If the girl refuses to deal with a liquid in a face of her enemy, she's not the waterbender. _Zuko felt relief. He was still emotionally aroused that affected his ability to fight effectively. _Whoever would have thought that Uncle's habit to drink tea would help me? Uncle… _

"I'm ready," the door opened.

When Katara appeared in the doorway, Zuko looked her over from head to foot. It was spontaneous. He served her an eyebrow flash. _The waterbender's dress is not so ugly as I've thought._

"Zuko…" the girl was hesitating. "I don't know what to do now, when Iroh has left… Do you mind me cooking?" Katara finally blurted out. "It's the only thing I can do on the ship without bothering anyone."

_There is some logic in her words. If she is in the kitchen, I'll not have to stay with her all day long to know where she is and what she is doing._ Without looking at the girl, the firebender told, "Fine."

/-

Zuko was roaming the ship when he heard a woman shriek. In a minute herushed in the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was a bloodstain on the floor. Zuko raised his eyes and saw Katara crowded by the soldiers. One of them, the nearest to the girl, was with a bloody knife in his hand. The waterbender held her hands together in front of her; they were extremely red.

In a split second Zuko fired warning shots into the air, "Everyone step away from her!"

He crossed the kitchen in one jump and then inquired, "Katara, what is going on here?" He meant to sound calm, but his voice cracked at the end of the question.

The girl didn't answer. She didn't understand that he was talking to her. _He has never called my name before._

Zuko misunderstood her silence. His face became pale. "What did you do with her?" he snarled out to the soldiers.

"They did nothing!" Katara finally find a voice, "I cut my hand with the knife. The guys wanted to help."

"Everyone back to work," Zuko ordered to his people. The crowd disappeared. Only a chef stayed in the kitchen.

Iroh was the only man on the ship who was good in medicine, but he was away. Uncle had been teaching Zuko. The young firebender had also been learning elements of war medicine when he had been studying at the Royal Fire Academy, but he had never put that knowledge into practice.

When Zuko took Katara's hands, the girl shuddered.

"Have I caused you pain?" he asked softly.

"No," Katara answered in the same tone, "Your hands are as cold as ice."

"I don't feel they are cold," Zuko said, as if it were an excuse.

The firebender washed the wound. He bent over the girl and gave a considering look at the injury. They stood so close to each other so Zuko felt Katara's breathing on his cheek. Her hair smelled like rain, flowers and something Zuko didn't recognize. When he placed two fingers on Katara's neck, the girl held breath. Zuko stroked her neck gently in order to pacify the girl and then pressed lightly trying to figure out her pulse. _My heart is beating faster than hers._

"The wound is deep, but it looks like no arteries or veins were cut," As Zuko concluded he felt his heart pounded slower.

The kitchen with its sharp knives was a potentially dangerous place. There always was some anesthetic and bandages. It didn't take a lot of time to sterilize and bandage the wound.

"Thank you," Katara whispered almost in Zuko's ear.

Looking down, he strode away from the girl, "Forget it."

"But you—"

"Leave us alone," Zuko ordered to the chef. The firebender followed the cooker with his eyes then turned toward the girl and started to talk, "When I saw you in the crowd of the men, I've thought that dishonoring things had happened. I'm not going to allow it on my ship." In a second he added with a smirk, "Believe me, no one captain wants a stabbed cooker in his kitchen. There is no need to thank me: I just do my duties."

Zuko didn't know if he had lied to Katara. When Zuko had seen the girl in the crowd, he hadn't remembered about the honor on the ship or about the Avatar. He had been afraid of the girl as if he really took care of her. _It's an absurd! I was nervous because of my lack of experience in medicine, so I lost concentration and couldn't think clearly._

The girl started to irritate Zuko. He asked angrily, "Why do you expect good things from people who you don't even know?"

Katara gave Zuko a steely gaze. His face was still pale. She still felt his gentle touch on her neck. There was something wrong with his anger._ I'm pretty sure I've seen the things he is denying. _Katara wanted to make clear why he didn't want to reveal the truth. She asked back, "Why don't you?"

"Because I'm normal," Zuko smirked.

Katara's eyes wide opened, "Do you want to say that it's a norm when people don't do good things?"

Zuko answered after a short silence, "People don't do good things. It's a norm in a meaning of 'a pattern regarded as typical for the most people'."

"When you ran in the kitchen, you had expected that your people had been doing something wrong. Instead, they wanted to help me. They were in great distress over me."

"Fine," Zuko narrowed his eyes, "Wanna bet?"

He saw Katara's quizzical look.

"I didn't choose my people myself. I have to believe that they keep an honor code. I'm glad they do. However, there are things outside the code. For instance, there are no rules about stuff got out of the water. If a soldier finds something in the sea, he can leave it, or he can give it to his captain for the common good. The last is not necessary, so it's obviously a voluntary good deed."

"Go on," Katara was listening with great attention.

"I'll put several coins in a fish as if it has accidentally swallowed the coins. When the chef doesn't give money back to me, you'll lose."

"You mean if the chef doesn't give you the coins, I'll lose?" the girl queried.

"I mean what I told," Zuko looked directly in Katara's eyes.

"We'll see," the girl was confused by Zuko's confidence, "What's your stake?"

_I wish you weren't so silly but it's impossible._ He rubbed his forehead, "I don't know. I'll tell you later. What's your stake?"

"Oh, it will be something you definitely won't like!" the girl giggled.

Zuko made a face, "Nobody doubts."

He dug into his pocket and drew out coins that he pushed inside a large fish lying on a cutting board. When Zuko and Katara left the kitchen, the firebender sent the cooker back to the work.

Zuko gave a careful look at Katara's hand. _It isn't bleeding anymore. Good._

The girl caught his gaze. She opened her mouth to tell something but closed it a moment later. _No, you should see yourself. When the cooker—_

Zuko knocked at the closed door of the kitchen, "Chef, do you need any help?"

"No, I've already cut the fish, sir."

Zuko turned toward Katara with a winner face.

"He may be going to give the coins you lately," the girl pressed her point.

"I knew you would say this," Zuko laughed. "Your do-good-things speeches are so predictable," he parodied the girl.

There was what Katara believed. Zuko's mockery made her angry, she said back, "Takes one to know one!"

"What do you mean?" the firebender was puzzled.

"Ah, you are so unpredictable!" Katara interposed sarcastically. "I can't guess what you are going to do next: shout at me, or ignore me, or shout at me, or ignore me." She took a pause then continued, "There was a moment when I thought you weren't that kind of person, but it was an accident, the exception that proves the rule." Katara noticed that Zuko had almost reached a boiling point. She grinned, "What are you going to do now: shout at me or ignore me?"

Zuko pressed his lips together in a manner that seemed to make them disappeared, "Follow me."

/-

In a silence they went on the deck. It had been already dark. The night was charming: a myriad of stars lit the sky; the waves were murmuring gently around the ship. The firebender stopped, turned toward Katara, "Don't move."

Zuko took a step away from her and put his arms together in front of his chest. He shifted his weight to his left leg then placed his right foot forward. Zuko raised his right leg into a crane stance and executed a diagonal overhead strike from upper left to lower right with his left arm. Little lights flew out of his hands. The lights circled Katara spiraling up through her body to the sky. The girl looked up gazing how the lights fell into dancing pieces in the sky. Her eyes were shining, "It's amazing!"

The firebender tried but couldn't remember when he had done this trick last time. Zuko looked down at the girl. The moonlight accented the contours of her inspiring face. The reflections of the lights deepened her already deep eyes. Zuko noticed that Katara was shrinking.

He lifted a brow in a surprise. _Sure! _Zuko finally got_. The Fire Nation people feel the temperature in a different way than the other nations do. If I'll be on a pole, I'll be frozen, of course. The temperature is nothing for me here, but she must be freezing._ The firebender felt an overwhelming desire to embrace and warm the girl.

Suddenly Zuko remembered. _Last time_ _I did the trick before the Agni Kai with my father._

_WHAT THE HELL?_ _I do not need to prove her that I'm not 'that kind of person'_. The thought about the confrontation with his father returned Zuko to his usual state._ I do not want to embrace her! I do not care if she is freezing. I do not take care of her, I have never done it, and I will never ever do it! All I want is to keep her alive so she'll be able to tell where the Avatar is!_

Zuko switched off the lights in one movement of his arm. "Enough," he said in a voice from which Katara had iced much more than she had been freezing from the cool of the night before. The firebender turned his back toward the girl, "It's night time. Go sleep."

He felt a touch on his shoulder: Katara put her hand on it.

"Zuko—"

The grip was not only strong, but it was also very hot. Katara whispered, "Zuko, I feel a pain."

Without turning, he answered, "It isn't fatally. You'll be fine."

"I don't like repeating the order," Zuko added with a flash of fury in his voice and then freed the girl's hand. Katara went with no answer.

The firebender couldn't stand even the thought of the girl. _I don't know what was happening today. There must be something unconscious about it. Whatever it was, I will never allow it back!_


End file.
